Darling Charming, or someone else
by Princess Jaquline Chess
Summary: My Oc story, so read it. (Up for adoption)
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter** 1 **First** **Day**

Darling Charming stared up at the huge castle. It was her first day at Ever After High, where her brothers, Dexter and Daring, attended and lived. They were 2nd years so there Legacy Day had passed, but they didn't get to sign, because Raven Queen had stood up for the Rebels and refused to sign.

When she heard that Raven didn't sign, she had thought "Mayby there is hope I won't have to sign." Although her brothers were Royals, she was a Rebel. That was because she had a secret. One no one would understand. She looked down at her green gloves, and sighed. She hoped one day she could take them off.

She smoothed her green dress with flower prints, and walked forward, climbing the steps. It wasn't easy when your wearing three sizes to big, high heels from her mother. She was alwas looked down upon, because she was there only daughter, if she had been a boy, the Charming family could have been in Snow White, Cinderella, and Sleeping Beauty fairytales, but she was a girl, and she was neglected for that.

She saw several kids walking around, some were in large groups, others walking by themselves. She was holding her suitcase handle tightly, and rolled it behind her.

"Darling!"

She turned around and saw Dexter running up to her.

"Dex, it's good to see you."

Dexter hugged her and said "Darling, I can't believe a new school year has already started. And it's your Legacy Day this year, aren't you so excited!"

Dexter, like everyone else, assumed she was royal. That was a little bit why she was a rebel.

"No, not really. "

"What? But I thought you were looking forward to this forever."

"Well, a lot had changed in last few years."

"Hey, I guess I haven't seen you since I left when I was 11, for Ever After Junior High, because there the other grades never see each other. But still why?"

Darling didn't know what to say, she has never told anyone why

"I,uh..."

"Hey, Dex. This must be your little sis, Darling." Said Raven, walking up to us.

"Oh, hey Raven,yeah ,this is Darling"

"Nice to meet you, Raven, Dexter has told me so much about in his letters."

"So, it's your Legacy year, huh. If I know Dex and Daring, you must be ecstatic."

"Again, people alwas assume that, I'm not looking forward to it."

Raven's eyes widen.

"You never told me why actually, Darling. Please elaborate." Dex says.

Darling decided to tell them. She looked down at her hands. "Can you two keep a secret?"

**To be continued...**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

"Sure, I can keep secret. Why?" Raven said

"You, know I can keep one, Dar. What is it?"

Darling chickened out, she couldn't tell them about her ice powers, yet.

"Uh... I'm just don't know what to expect, so I'd rather know what I'm getting into."

Dexter replied, " I understand. I may be excited about not knowing, and looking forward to the Legacy Make-up. You are completey justified in your reasons."

That didn't suspect anything, and after a little bit of chit chat they walked away. Darling turned left to move forward the dorms. She was looking and bumped in to someone.

That someone would change her life forever.

**To be continued...**

_( I know it's short, but I was in hurry to write this)_


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

She looked up at the person she bumped into. It was Luke, the son of Peter Pan. They had attended Ever After Junior High together.

"Oh, hey Luke."

"Hey, D.C., how's it hanging?" Darling cringed, Luke and her weren't very close, but he knew that the nickname D.C. annoyed her to no end.

"For, the millionth time. QUIT CALLING ME THAT!"

"Nope, so Legacy Year, huh. If I know you, you aren't looking forward to it."

"Luke, you are the only person not to think I'm a Royal. Thanks, someone really is paying attention to me."

Luke blushed, and looked down at his watch, and grew nervous. "Oh, God. I'm late. Ryan and me were supposed to meet in our dorm. Gotta run."

Ryan was the sun of one of the Lost Boys, and him Luke were Best Friends Forever After. Luke ran off.

Darling walked forward, talking to herself. "Why did Luke blush? I mean it's not like Luke has a crush on me like Dex does on Raven."

Raven was walking by Darling said this, and stopped. "What did you just say?" Raven asked.

"Huh..." Darling said, She didn't know Raven was walking by.

"Does Dex have a crush on me?! "

"Yes, but don't tell him I said anything though."

"I won't I promise. Besides now I have something I have to tell him."

**To be continued ...**


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Darling was surprised at Ravens reaction. Darling thought Raven would freak out, and confront Dexter. But she didn't. She was ecstatic.

Raven ran off to tell Dexter the something she wanted to tell him.

Darling walked forward still gripping the suitcase with her clothes, and went to her dorm. She read the label on the front to see who her roommate was.

Darling Charming

Jamie Hook

Darling groaned. Her and Jamie didn't like each other. Jamie was alwas making fun of Darling for being a Rebel. Jamie, the daughter of Captin Hook, was an antagonist. But she looked forward to her destiny anyway.

Darling opened the door, and Jamie was already there. Jamie had already the marked right side, so Darling went to the left side. "Hi, Jamie."

"Darling good to see you. And look you finally grew! Now you can finally see the top of your desk!"

Darling gritted her teeth. It was true, Darling was small for her age, but Jamie was just mean about it. When Jamie said these things she wished she could take off her gloves, and freeze Jamie, but she didn't and continued to unpack.

When she finished she told Jamie, " I'm going to the Castleteria to get dinner if you need me."

When she arrived there she saw Raven entering crying. Darling went to Raven and asked what was wrong.

Raven replied " I have alwas had a crush on Dexter, but I didn't know if he liked me back, so I never told him. When you told he does like me, I went to tell him that. But I saw him..." Raven started sobbing.

"Saw him what?" Darling asked.

Raven wiped her tears with a napkin. "I saw him kissing Cupid."

**To be continued...**


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Darling gasped. "What?!"

"I know, but Darling you can't tell Dex what I just told you. I don't want to ruin what he has with Cupid."

Darling gulped. She was gonna talk to Dexter, but if Raven didn't want her to, She wouldn't. This was their relationship.

"I promise."

Raven thanked her, and Darling went and got a grilled cheese to eat and scanned the room for a table. She saw a table were Luke, Ryan, and Melody, the daughter of the Little Mermaid and her Best Friend Forever After, was sitting. She sat down with them and said " Hey, guys."

Melody said, "Can you believe it! We're at Ever After High. Aren't you so hexcited!"

Melody was a Royal, but was fine with someone choosing there own destiny.

"I know I am. The Legacy Day outfits are supposed to be spellbinding, I bet your mermaid dress will be amazing Melody" Ryan said.

Everyone knows Ryan likes Melody, and vice versa. I smile at them, hoping that act up the nerve to date. Melody blushes scarlet, almost the same color has her hair.

I see then Dex walk in with someone. My mouth drops open. He's walking in with Raven. And there holding hands.


	6. Chapter 6

( I know it's been a long time since I updated last, but my internet went down, then Mardi Grad came around,and I've been prepping for Tests, so hey. One More Thing, I am not copying the movie Frozen. Elsa did inspire my interpretation of the charcter Darling, but I had a backstory, and her powers work differently , so. Oh, and I do not own Ever After High or the characters in it exclusions my OCs, Luke, Melody, Jamie, Ryan's, and Jaquline(an upcoming character.))

Chapter 6

Darling couldn't believe her eyes. She looked forward Melody, but then saw Raven at her regular table. Darling looked back and saw that Raven2 had a pink streak of hair. Pink streak...

Cupid! She disguised herself as Raven. Darling was in a state of shock. Disillusion spells, you didn't learn till 4th year. What do they teach at Monster High?

Darling decided not to tell anyone, they would think she was a protective sister, but if someone else brought it up, she would so blab.

She finished diner and went to her dorm tired as a horse. She flopped on her mattress after changing. Only the mattress was hard as rock, with weird lumps in it. When morning arrived she was still exhausted.

She put on a white blouse, a frilly blue miniskirt, and blue ballet flats. She pulled her brown hair in a tall ponytail, and skipped make-up, nothing matched her eye color. She had eyes that were little rainbows around her eyes. She loved them, made her unique. On her way out the door, she saw a green thing under her mattress, a pea! She removed it.

She was confused. She was a princess, a princess always knew if a pea was under her mattress, but she hadn't. Only that it was lumpy. She was a princess, right?


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 6

Ryan Messes With the Narrtor

Princess Jaquline Chess: Darling was questioning weather she was a princess or not on her way to Muse-ic class.

Ryan: Who are you? Are you a mysterious force sent to kill us? I have to warn everyone!

PJC: No!No,no! I am not going to kill you or anyone. I'm the narrator and I'm telling the story of Jaquline -I mean Darling.

Ryan: Who's Jaquline?

PJC: No one, I have multiple stories of Ever After High to tell, I get them confused. Anyway, how can you hear me? Only Maddie can do that.

Ryan: Oh, my father is the Mad Hatter's brother, so I have some of his tendencies. Like narrator hearing apparently.

PJC: Ryan Don't you have class to get to right now?

Ryan: Oh, bye!But I will be listening for you.

PJC: Okay, Ryan.

(This chapter is inspired by the Maddie-Narrator chapters in the book series. I do not own Ever After High or any of its characters, plots or animation)


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

Darling fiddled with her glove, trying to pay atttention. It had been about three months since school strated, and not once had Darling had an ice accident.

Right now however she wanted to take off her gloves, and freeze the White Queen, she wanted out of Princessolgy so bad. It bored her to tears. She would rather be out in Hero Training, but she was a "princess" and had to be here.

"You might not, you may not be a princess." thought Darling. The bell rang for lunch and she hurried to the Castleteria. When she walked by an empty hallway, she saw a tall blonde girl, in a light blue dess, her tied in a bow. She didn't attend the school.

The girl called "Darling! Darling Charming!" Darking did a double take, how did this girl know her name?

She walked up to the girl, " How do you know my name?"

The girl gave a smile, " That's a simple question."

Darling stood their waiting for an answer. The girl soon gave it.

"That's not your real name. That's my name."

Darling took a step back, "What?"

The Other Darling looked around and said, "Follow me." She ran off, and Darling followed her. They weaved their way through the halls, until eventually the were outside.

They made a mad dash for the Enchanted Forest, and made it all the way into a secluded clearing.

The Other Darling turned to May Not Be Darling and said, "I beat by now your seeing little that things that regular princesses can do that you can't."

May Not Be Darling, "Yeah, why?"

"Your not a real princess. Well, you are kinda. Your a figurative princess, you don't ruler over a kingdom."

May Not Be Darling sat down on a log, "What do you mean?"

"I'm really the daughter of King Charming. I am Dex's twin sister. I was born with the ability to manipulate time. It didn't coincide with my tale, so Milton Grimm erased all memory of me in Ever After. Except my parents. They remembered me."

"That still doesn't explain who I am."

Other Darling smiled. "You are the Daughter of Jack Frost. Jack Frost, Hiccup Hadcock, Merdia Dumbrah, and Anna Aerendale ( a/n: I would have used Rapunzel but she is established in canon, I couldn't) are all the spirits of the seasons. They are forbidden to have children. But Jack, the Spirit of Winter, and Merida, Spirit of Summer, fell for each other and had you. Upon hearing about this, Milton looked them up, and put you in my parents care."

May Not Be Darling shook her head. "How is tha-I don't understand."

"I didn't at first. But you are the heir of Summer and Winter. Hiccup, Spirit of Fall, and Anna, Spirit of Spring, gave you their powers in addition to your Summer and Winter powers, before Milton locked all the Spirits up. The are in unopenable mirror prison. You are the heirs of the Seasons, you control them."

"Why would he put me in your place if I have magic?"

"He doesn't know. Milton doesn't know you have magic. You have done an amazing job hiding your ice powers." Other Darling said.

May Not Be Darling was ecstatic. She wasn't a princess. She wasn't a freak of nature, she was supposed to have these powers. Other Darling could be a liar, but she looked like Dex and Daring, May Not Be Darling only had brown hair like Dex.

"What's-what is my real name?" May Not Be Darling smiled at the question.

"Your Jaquline Frost, but can we just call you Jaquie?"

"_We?"_ asked Jaquline.

"The other switched child." Darling said. "Milton has done this one other time."

Out of the forest stepped Luke .

* * *

**PJC here! Do you know I started to write this chapter in June, and finished it just now? So, um what do you think? The story doesn't have may chapters left, and I don't have any Ever After High stuff lined up right now, besides maybe a Dizzie one-shot I am thinking about doing. About the Rapunzel authors note, you have to be in the Rise of the Brave Tangled Frozen Dragons to know why I explained that. Yes I know my pen name has Jaquline in it and so does a character. That was originally the goal, but I changed the story, so it's just a coincidence now. Read review and enjoy! **


	9. Chapter 9

**PJC here! I know that I just updated like 10 seconds ago, but I really have lots of fics planned and need to get all my old ones fished up, but I am not rushing the ending, just hurrying up the updates. Read and review.**

"Luke? I don't understand." stammered Jaquline.

Luke stepped forward, clearly just as confused as Jaquline. "D.C., your a switched kid?"

Jaquie cringed. "You know, I'm not Darling Charming anymore. So quit calling me that!"

Darling giggled, but became serious. "Luke was my real little brother, but was given to Peter Pan so his tale would live on."

Jaquie shook her head. "Darling, how do you know all this?"

"I told you I can manipulate time right? Well, I went back in time and saw it myself. I'll show you my self, both of you take my hands."

Jaquie and Luke grabbed Darlings hand and their surrounding changed. The colors were muted and more dull, but action happened all around them. They were in Charming castle. A younger Milton Grimm had a small brunette toddler with rainbow eyes by the hand, looking around and going, "Mama? Papa?" at irregular intervals. It was Jaquline has a small child.

King and Queen Charming were on the far end of the room. The Queen was holding a young infant to her chest, small tufts of brown hair covering his head. A girl a few months older than toddler Jaquie with pale blonde hair and deep blue eyes was pushed behind the King. The two were trying to protect Darling and Luke.

Milton stepped forward, dragging Jaquline along with him. "It is the only way to keep the world of Ever After in balance. Darling and Daniel will be fine, I promise."

The King and Queen walked farther back. The Queen scram back at him. "We don't care. Darling and Daniel are fine here. It's time for some things to change. Fairy tales will go on even if they don't follow destines. And what is to become of Jaquline?" She nodded her head toward young Jaquie.

Milton came faster at them, pulling Jaquie harder. Little Jaquie whimpered a little, her pigtails bouncing.

"Maybe so, but these children are a danger. A little princess with the control of time, a prince that can levitate objects, and a heir to Summer and Winter. They are to dangerous to others. Darling and Daniel will be brought to places where their magic will be stopped. If Jaquie is brought up by you, her magic will be dealt with by you two."

Little Darling peeked her head from behind her fathers legs. Her pale blonde hair swished her blue bow a contrast. She looked up at her father fear in her eyes.

The King looked down at her daughter and then at Milton. "Your parents would never approve of this. We will find your brother, and he will put a stop to all this madness. We will never give you are daughter or our son. We will do everything to return Jaquie to her family even if we do agree to your terms."

Milton had enough, and pulled a circle out of his pocket. "I guess were going to do this the hard way. Jaquie's family is gone, you will be her new family like it or not!" He threw the circle on the floor, and him, Little Darling and Daniel/Luke were gone. Jaquie was in the middle of the room still, and the King and Queen gasped.

Little Jaquie looked around and said, "Mama? Papa? Hiup? Anna?" She was calling out to everyone she could remember and name.

The Queen came up to little Jaquie, and the King followed suit. They looked at each other and then Daring walked in. He was about 3 years old. "Mom, Dad, I heard a popping sound. Darling looks ok, but what happened?"

"Everything is fine."

The surroundings turned to normal.

"So, I'm really Daniel Charming?" asked Luke after a silence.

Jaquie looked at him. "Yes, D.C. you are."


	10. Adoption (and Apolgies)

**PJC here! Hello their, it's been along time and because of that, I have decided to place this up for adoption.**

**I'm so, so sorry. But I've lost a spark to write this. I don't want to write something, and then have you read it, knowing my hearts isn't in it, but it's some terrible story I slapped together.**

**So, the story is up for adoption. Leave in the comments if you are interested. (No, you can not PM, I turned it off for personal reasons) **

**This was my first story, and it pains me to do this. Darling Charming, or someone else, was really big in my life. Since then, I have written two original stories, one being published locally, and helped me develop as a writer. This gave me the confidence to write. Darling Charming and Jaquline Frost are big in my life, and I'm excited to see where whoever takes up the story continues next. **

**If no one is interested, then I'll just post a summary for who the story was intended to go when I published it a year and a half ago. But I hope someone adopts it. I'm excited.**

**I'll post authors note again to say who got it, and keep the story up for a few weeks after to forest them to the new author after.**

**But this chapter is my goodbye to my Ever After High Fan fiction. I'm sorry I never got to finish it. I'll miss you. Thank you so much for your following, favoriting, and reviews. This brightened my days a lot.**

**I know I probably lost a respect from you guys, for quitting the story, and I lost a respect for myself by doing this, but I hope you still read the story from whoever picks this up.**

**You probably stopped reading a long time ago. So, PJC out!**


	11. The End Summary

**PJC here!**

**So basically, here's the story summary, since it appears no one wanted to adopt:**

**Darling, Daniel, and Jaquline hatch a plot to reveal Grimms actions. **

**But the plot ends with a giant showdown in the grand hall after Jaquie sets off a a snow blast and the whole school gathers around the 'three misfits'(the nickname they would have given themselves) and Milton. **

**Jacquie dares Milton to tell the truth. But he refuses, and Jaquie tells the whole student body. When Milton attempts to get the three arrested for lying about him, and act of Treason in this story, Daring and Dexter halt him making it a direct order from Princes of Ever After and the Future King. Appple, Ashlynn, Briar, and even Raven, as she is technically a princess, steps in, with Poppy and Holly demand him to stop. Cupid joins as the Love God, Maddie as the Mad Batter, Lizzie is as the Red Queen, until eventually all the students are standing up for them.**

**Milton would set off an spell after breaking an amulet that would have set the world into chaos. It sets off a beam of electricity that would threaten to restart Ever After, but after discovering that a Hero With The Mind of Royal and Heart of Royal must throw themselves in the light to stop it, Jquie throws herself in, restoring the world, but as if Jaquie never existed and Daniel slightly younger. With Darling only remembering Jaquie, thus making her want to be a Hero to leave up to Jaquie, thus, setttung the plot of the whole show into action.**


End file.
